Missing You
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: [FINISHED] T.K. breaks up with Kari, which has more of an effect on her than he thought. Little does he know that Kari is being tormented by more than their breakup.
1. Prologue

MissingYouPrologue Just so anyone doesn't get mad and sue me, hereÕs the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, in any way, since Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai and some other folks, but I could own it maybe if I bought shares in those companies... Then technically I would own a small piece of Digimon and... Oh, never mind. :P This fic contains Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Kenyako so if you donÕt like it, donÕt read it! Italics: Thinking Ò...Ó: Talking 

Prologue  


The year is 200_, one year after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Digimon are recognized for what they are, but it is better to keep them a secret.  
  
Tai's soccer team has made it to the national cup, and Sora is still excellent at tennis. Together, the two are a great pair. The couple is in Grade 12.  
  
Mimi still lives in New York, where she's in 11th Grade, but visits more frequently now. Matt's band, the Teenage Wolves are a huge hit, but Matt doesn't let fame get in the way of his Grade 12 studies. The two have been corresponding via MSN chat, and perhaps they will get together soon.  
  
T.K. is busy scoring points for the Grade 8 basketball team, and Kari is performing in the Grade 8 band as a flute soloist. In her spare time, she likes to kick Davis's butt at soccer. They have been going steady since Kari was transported to the Dark Ocean.  
  
Yolei is busy with computer club, so she has trouble finding time for the oodles of homework she gets in Grade 8. In her spare time she does the mixing for Matt's band with Izzy, while Ken is stunning people with his soccer prowess. Grade 8 is as easy as ever. The two like to picnic in the park.  
  
Davis has renewed his love for Kari, and is pursuing her with a fierce love. He is ecstatic that he has Band8 with her. Davis' relationship with T.K. hasn't gotten any better, but at least it hasn't gotten any worse.   
  
Joe is still studying to be a doctor, but he doesn't like molecular biology any better than he used to. Grade 13 is pretty easy for him.  
  
Izzy is in 11th grade, and is still fascinated with Pineapple computers. He mixes sounds for Matt's band and plays trigonometry trivia in his spare time.  
  
Cody's in Grade 4 now, and he has tests for everything, even scraping gum off desks! In his spare time, Cody practices kendo and drinks prune juice with his grandfather.  
  
Sounds like a perfect world, eh? Perhaps things aren't as they seem...


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Just so anyone doesn't get mad and sue me, here's the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, in any way, since Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai and some other folks, but I could own it maybe if I bought shares in those companies... Then technically I would own a small piece of Digimon and... Oh, never mind. :P  
  
This fic contains Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Kenyako so if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
_Italics: _Thinking  
: Talking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Kari raced into her room, and dumped her flute case on the bed. She pulled the small envelope out of her pocket, and looked at the writing on the front. Someone had stuffed into the top of her locker while she was in math class. The script on the front was small and perfect, and the in Kari was crowned by a heart sticker.   
  
_Who would spend so much time on an envelope? _she thought, _ Certainly not Davis! And why would it be T.K.? He knows that if he wants to say something important to me, he can say it to my face... Oh well... _She opened the flap, and drew out the letter. Just as she started to read, Tai yelled at her from the kitchen.   
  
Hika-chan! It's our turn to cook dinner remember?!  
  
Onii-san, just 5 more minutes? she replied. _I knew this would happen.  
  
_Kari!!!!! I'm warning you! Tai's voice was getting dangerous.  
  
Oh fine! I'll be right there! _Honestly, big brothers. _Kari tossed the letter onto her desk and ran down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
What can I do for you? Kari asked.  
  
Well for a start, you can chop these carrots, Tai replied. Kari grabbed the freshly washed carrots, and began slicing them into perfectly equal pieces.  
  
Um, Hika? Tai said, using his pet name for her, I have a big game tonight, and everybody's coming to watch, and I'm meeting Sora after, so I have to get ready. Will you help?  
  
Kari replied, and she gave Tai a peck on the cheek, and whispered, Sora? She's nice, behaving like the light child she was.  


  
Ch.2  


After she ate the stir fry that she and Tai prepared, Kari rushed into her room.   
  
Kari, Tai's leaving in a few minutes so get ready, her mom called from the hall.   
  
Okay Mom! she yelled, and tossed her D3, D-terminal, and her wallet into her favourite bag. She did up the zipper on the top, and slung it over her shoulder. It was perfectly colour coordinated with her denim shorts, and pink T-shirt and sneakers. As an afterthought, she grabbed the letter and stuffed it into her pocket.  
  
Kari ran down the hall and grabbed her favourite hat off the shelf. T.K. had given it to her as a birthday present and it was her most treasured keepsake. When ever she put it on her head, she could feel his arms around her.  
  
Kari, we've got to go! Tai yelled from the door, Now! Come on!  
  
Whoa Mr. Impatient, I'm coming! she ran out the door, giving his nose a tweak in passing.   
  
Tai exclaimed, and Kari just stuck out her tongue. She could hear him chasing her all the way down the steps of their apartment, and to the bike racks.  
  
  
  
I beat you! she love teasing Tai about beating him in the race down the stairs that they always had. Kari opened her combination lock and wheeled her bike out of the rack to wait for her mom and dad.  
  
When their parents waved from the top of the stairs, Tai mounted his bike and sped off.   
  
Wait for me Tai! Kari yelled, and took off after him.  
  


Ch.3  


There was 15 minutes before the game started when Kari and Tai arrived at the stadium. They parted ways in the lobby, Tai headed towards the locker rooms, and Kari towards the stands. T.K. had said that he'd meet her in section C, so she went out the nearest doors labeled C, and scanned the crowd.   
  
She couldn't see them until someone with bright pink hair waved to her from the front row. Mimi had come too! Kari ran down the steps to where Mimi was sitting, and found that everyone had come. Even Cody! She gave Mimi a big hug, and asked how she'd known when the game was.  
  
Oh, Yama and I have been talking on MSN, and he mentioned that Tai had made it to the nationals, and I decided that now would be a good time to pay a surprise visit, Mimi replied, winking at Matt.  
  
Well I'm sure Tai will be so excited to see you since you've been gone for so long. Kari smiled.  
Suddenly Sora yelled, Go Tai! and once Kari had found her way to her seat, she saw that Tai's team was coming out onto the soccer field.  
  
Onii-san! You can do it! she yelled, and Yolei joined in.  
  
Let's go Tai-chan, let's go! Let's go Tai-Chan, let's go! Soon people who didn't even known Tai were joining in. Let's go Tai-chan, let's go! And even if he couldn't see her, Kari knew that Tai could hear them, and was taking their advice.  
  
After the chant had died down, Kari took a look around the stadium. The large outdoor sports facility was filled with spectators, all of whom had come to watch the match between the Odiaba Tsunamis and the Minato-Ku Tigers.  
  
Suddenly someone slipped into the seat behind her, and rubbed her shoulders. Kari twisted around to see Davis, dressed in his soccer uniform. He was part of the junior Odiaba Tsunamis, so he had worn his jersey to show support for the team.  
  
Hiya Kari! he quipped, Did ya get a new new haircut? _Davis. I should have known it was too quiet.  
  
_Sorry Davis, I haven't gotten a new haircut since the last time you asked me that, Kari smiled artificially and muttered under her breath, Less than two hours ago.  
  
Really? You look different though, Davis obliviously replied. Tired of faking friendliness, Kari turned her attention to T.K. _I wonder why he hasn't said hi yet?  
  
_Hello T.K. she smiled, Why are you so quiet?  
  
T.K. jumped, then quickly replied, Er, I'm just a bit tired, that's all.  
  
Oh, that's okay. Kari slipped her hand into his, and gently squeezed. All around her, she could see other couples doing the same thing. Matt had his arm around Mimi, and was whispering something in her ear. And even the noise of the soccer game hadn't stopped Yolei from falling asleep on Ken' shoulder, Ken was examining her earrings, shaped like the crests of love and sincerity. Even Sora had diverted her attention from the game, and was gently cradling a Tai plushie. _Aw, I wish I had one of T.K. just like that.  
  
_Izzy was pretending to look up stats on the other team's players on his laptop, but Kari suspected he was just playing games. Joe and Cody were quietly discussing a medical journal, and only Davis was riveted to the soccer field where the Tsunamis were winning 2-1 in the second quarter. _Oh well._  


~~~  


Kari must have drifted off, because when she woke up, everyone in her row was yelling and cheering.  
  
Tsunamis win! Davis crowed.  
  
Let's hear it for Tai, best goalie ever! Sora was screaming.  
  
Once Kari's sleep scattered brain decoded the messages, Kari jumped up and cheered with the rest of them. Sora and Mimi were spinning around in a circle shrieking, Tai won, Tai won, Tai won...  
  
On the field below, the Tsunamis, with the coach in the lead, walked onto the awards platform to the cheers of the crowd. After receiving their gold medals, the team lifted the soccer cup high into the air.  


  
Ch.4  


And then he took a shoot at the top left corner of the net. Kind of sneaky he thought, but I knew it was coming, Matt snickered, and received a glare from Sora, I dove for the ball and stopped it right on the goal line. And that was it, we scored in overtime, and we won!  
  
The digi-destined were sitting in the Inoue convenience store, having a drink at the soda counter. Tai was telling his account of the game to the great amusement of Matt, and the great pleasure of Sora, who was hanging on his every word.  
  
Izzy said, I've got to go now, homework to finish. Thanks Mrs. Inoue!  
  
No problem Izzy, she replied.  
  
Ya, I've got to go too, Tai. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Matt said, and left hand and hand with Mimi. One by one, or in pairs, the other digi-destined left, after polishing off the rest of their sodas.  
  
Finally it was just Tai and Kari left, I guess we'd better go, Kari said, and together the siblings walked home. Tai strided along with his hands behind his head in a traditional big hair soccer player pose, and Kari crossed her arms to block out the chill brought on by the approaching sunset,  
  
Well, it feels pretty good to have this medal around my neck, Tai said, smiling down at Kari.  
  
I bet, Kari had a faraway look in her eyes, I wonder what Gatomon is doing right now, she sniffed, I miss her.  
  
Aw, I know, Kari, Tai reached down to hold her hand, I'm sure she's fine.  
  
I hope so Tai. The digi-destined's digimon had convinced them the previous month that they wanted to stay in the digital world for awhile, to get in touch with their friends.  
  
They'll be back tomorrow Kari, I promise.  
  
Really Tai? Thanks. Kari gave her brother a hug. _I hope so Kari, I hope so..._  
  
I miss them too, Tai said.  
  
For a second Kari felt like a little girl again, but quickly shook that feeling out of her mind. _Get a grip Kari, you're 14 years old for goodness sake! Oh well, it can't hurt once and awhile._  
  
Love ya Tai, Kari smiled, and they walked home, wishing this moment could last forever. They had left their bikes at the stadium in order to walk with the other digi-destined, but they could pick them up later.  
  



	3. The Letter

Just so anyone doesn't get mad and sue me, here's the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, in any way, since Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai and some other folks, but I could own it maybe if I bought shares in those companies... Then technically I would own a small piece of Digimon and... Oh, never mind. :P  
  
This fic contains Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Kenyako so if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
_Italics: _Thinking  
: Talking  


  
Ch. 2  


Kari! We've got to go in 5 minutes! Tai yelled from the hallway.  
  
I know, Tai! I'm going! Kari replied, her mouth filled with toothpaste. She spat into the sink and quickly rinsed her mouth out with water. Kari tossed her toothbrush into the holder and raced into her room. She grabbed her sunglasses, put them on top of her head, then tightened her bandanna.  
  
Let's go Kari! Tai yelled.  
  
I know! Kari felt something in her pocket and pulled it out. _The letter. I forgot about it. _She unfolded it and read the small neat text. With each line, her mouth opened wider, and her eyes filled with tears. When she read the final sentence, and then the signature, she closed her eyes and screamed, long, and loud. She stuffed the letter in her pocket, grabbed her bag and ran.  
  
Tai tried to stop her at the door.  
  
Don't touch me Tai! Kari pushed him away, and kept running. She ran blindly, every few blocks she turned onto a different street. Finally, scared and exhausted, she found herself at the soda counter in the Inoue connivence store.  
  
And then, she put her head down on the counter and cried. Kari cried about missing Gatomon, about Wizardmon, about anything that had upset her in her lifetime, But most of all, she cried about the letter.  
  
A machine turned on, and Kari raised her head just enough to see Mrs. Inoue make a strawberry milkshake and set it in front of her.  
  
What's troubling you Kari? Mrs. Inoue asked.  
  
Everything. But especially this, Kari gestured at the letter sitting crumpled on the counter.  
  
Why don't you read it to me Kari? Maybe it will make you feel better, Mrs. Inoue smiled.  
  
Even though she doubted the strategy would work, Kari took the crumpled paper and smoothed it out.  
  
Dear Kari, she read, I've known you for a long time, and we've been friends since we were 8 years old. That's 6 years! And ever since you were transported to the Dark Ocean, and before that too, I've cared about you a lot. Lately though, I've found our relationship has lost it's magic for me. I'm really sorry Kari, but i can't juggle two girlfriends, so I have to end this relationship. I guess this is good-bye. I'll love you forever, Kari. T.K.  
Kari crumpled the note up again, and tossed it back on the counter. She turned to Mrs. Inoue, who was just shaking her head.  
  
I though he loved me! But I was wrong... Kari cried quietly into a napkin, her thin shoulders shaking.  
  
It's okay Kari, get it all out, Mrs. Inoue rubbed Kari's back. Slowly her sobs ceased, and she lowered the napkin.  
  
Can i have another straw, please? Kari asked.  
  
Of course, Mrs. Inoue looked puzzled, but she handed Kari one from the dispenser. Kari put it in her drink facing away from her.  
  
This straw is for T.K. No matter what you did to me, I always loved you, but I don't know if you can win back my trust this time. How could you? And with that statement, Kari drank the milkshake, at the counter in the Inoue convenience store, after having her heart broken by one of the people she trusted the most in the entire world. Her tears were mostly gone, but she still shed a drop or two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ch.3  


Meanwhile, Yolei Inoue was in history class, being bored out of her mind. Looking at the empty seat across the aisle, she sighed and reached for her D-terminal.  
  
Has anyone seen Kari?' she typed, I'm worried about her. Yolei.' She hit send and turned her attention back to her teacher.  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji was in math when his D-terminal beeped. He quickly reached into his bag and silenced it. When his teacher wasn't looking, he took it out and read the message. He hit reply and typed:  
  
Remind me to turn the volume down on my D-terminal. She wasn't in gym, so I don't know. Kari doesn't cut classes, so I'm not sure what happened. Maybe she's sick.' Ken pressed send and put his head down on the desk.  
  
Cody Hida sighed with exasperation. He was in the middle of a science test, and his D-terminal had just gone off for the third time! Cody pressed reply and typed in capital letters:  
  
HONESTLY! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A TEST! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE INTERRUPTED ME!!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE KARI IS, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!' Practically growling, Cody hit send and tossed his D-terminal back into his desk.  
  
T.K. Takaishi had a spare period, so he was in the gathering area of Odiaba Jr. High when his D-terminal beeped. He read the message and simply typed:  
  
I don't know.' He tapped send, a knot of regret forming in the pit of his stomach. Maybe the snapshot of Mari Usagi in his wallet wasn't as radiantly beautiful as he though it was. _Come on T.K., you don't regret your decision do you? I... don't... know...  
  
_While T.K. was worrying in the gathering area, Davis Motimiya was in the boys locker room after gym class. When his D-terminal went off, he raced over to his locker, and read the message on the screen of the handheld computer.   
  
What? She's not here?!' Davis typed, I don't have a class with her until this afternoon! Why don't you people tell me these things!' He pressed send, and put his shirt on.  
  
Yolei flicked though the replies to her message as she packed up. When she reached Cody's, her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair. _We're all a little irritable during tests, but still... Spazzy..._  
  
  


Ch.4  


When Kari was finished her milkshake, Mrs. Inoue asked, Are you going to go to school this afternoon Kari? She cleaned the counter top and put Kari's glass in the sink.  
  
I'm feeling a bit better, so probably... Kari stared off into space, I hope Gatomon comes back soon. I'm worried, because of what happened to her the last time she was all alone.  
  
  
I think I know how you feel Kari. Yolei told me how much she misses Hawkmon. She's really sad, Mrs. Inoue smiled at Kari's tear-stained face. Kari's eyes lit up for a second, but the spark quickly disappeared.  
  
I'm sure she'll be back today, Kari. Don't worry, Mrs. Inoue looked at the analog clock on the wall.  
  
Kari, it's 11:30. You should probably go, Mrs. Inoue said. Kari nodded, then looked at herself in the reflective counter. She made a face at the image staring back at her.  
  
Sensing what Kari was thinking, Mrs. Inoue said, There's a washroom in the back if you want to use it.  
  
Relieved she didn't have to ask, Kari whispered Thank you so much, and hurried into the small room. A couple minutes later, her face shiny with moisture, Kari walked back to the counter. She put on her sunglasses to hide her red eyes, and fished in her backpack for money.  
  
When she offered it to Mrs. Inoue, the kind woman shook her head, and said, This was my treat. You deserved it. No matter how hard Kari tried to protest, Mrs. Inoue just shook her head.  
  
Kari, I did this because I care about you, so don't worry about it. Now shoo! Surprised, Kari waved good-bye and walked out onto the street. The Tokyo sun was high in the sky, glinting off the apartment buildings.  
  
Kari hitched her backpack up on her shoulders, and pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. As she neared the large cement building that was her school, she wondered how Mrs. Inoue had convinced her to return.  
  
Kari closed her hand on the metal bar of the school gate. She lean her head against the cool stone pillar and closed her eyes. Some how this simple position made her feel so much better. _Tai. What should I do? _ As she asked this, she could see Tai's image in her mind's eye, and she knew what to do. Kari opened her eyes and walked into the courtyard just as the bell rang signaling beginning of lunch.  
  


Ch.5  


Walking to her first class of the afternoon, with her friends chatting around her, Kari felt more content than she had all day. So content in fact, that she began to disappear. She could feel water lapping at her feet, and she could hear waves crashing in the distance.  
  
Someone grabbed her shoulder and Kari came back into focus. Looking into the alarmed face of Yolei, Kari's feeling replaced the numbness that had crept inside her.  
  
You were disappearing Kari, like static on a TV! Are you okay? Yolei asked, concern etched on her dramatic features. Kari nodded, but a small sob escaped her.  
  
Are you sure?   
  
Kari shook herself, Yeah, I think so. Yolei knew something was wrong, but she didn't ask, so the atmosphere of the small group was more subdued as they continued down the hallway.  
  
  
Hey guys, I'll see you later, kay? Kari said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She waved good-bye and entered the band room.  
  
As soon as Kari had closed the door, Davis skidded to a halt in front of her. She sighed with exasperation, but did not turn away. A some what unwise choice on her part...  
  
Hey Kari! How's it going? Where were ya this morning? T.K. wasn't looking so good, did you two have a fight?! Davis meant this as a joke, but suddenly it wasn't so funny.  
  
A hot rush of anger surged through Kari's slight frame, How dare you! she shrieked and drew her hand back. Without hesitating at all, she brought it down hard on Davis' left cheek with a resounding smack'. With tears in her eyes, Kari ran out of the room, leaving Davis standing alone, his hand on his cheek.  
  
What did I say?  
  
As Davis was standing there, T.K. walked in, lugging his trombone beside him.   
  
Hey Davis, why the long face? He stood his trombone case on its end beside him.  
  
Kari slapped me , Davis said, his voice conveying his confusion. Before T.K. could ask why, Davis continued, Because I asked where she was this morning, and whether you two had a fight. At Davis's last comment T.K.'s hands clenched into fists.   
  
Don't say things like that to Kari! T.K. growled, surprisingly passionately for someone who had just dumped the person he was defending. He pulled his arm back and slammed his fist in Davis's other cheek.  
  
I'm going to the washroom, he said sullenly, and stalked out of the room, leaving Davis standing alone again.  
  
Davis's brown eyes were filled with hurt, and he just stood there.  
  
Once again the band room's door creaked open, but this time Yolei walked in.  
  
Sorry Kari, I just had to show Rina where the art roo- she stopped short, Where is Kari? Yolei spotted Davis and walked over to him, her oboe case bumping against her bare knees.  
  
How's it going Davis? she saw him cringe as she spoke, Davis, what's wrong?  
  
Oh, nothing, Davis smiled innocently and walked over to his snare drum.  
  
Yolei shook her head. _Davis isn't usually that secretive. Or complex._ She took out her music folder, dumped her courier bad in the corner, and walked over to her spot, sandwiched between the flutes and clarinets. _Weird..._  
  


Ch. 6  


Even though it was so light, the weight of Kari's flute case made her arm ache. She slowed her pace and took a deep breath. She was walking down the same hallway, like she had a year ago...  
  
Devoid of kids, the hallway was silent. Absolutely silent. Bit it wasn't a hallway anymore. Sand, waves, water lapping at her ankles, and the lighthouse, shining dark light.  
  
Home at last, our queen? _Scubamon, just like before._  
  
Please, I'm not ready to go! Yet... Gatomon! Yolei! Taichi! Kari's plaintive cries for help brought her back to the real world.  
  
Her math teacher, Mr. Tokumitsu stuck his head through the crack in the sliding door. Are you okay? Should I get someone to take you to the nurse's office?  
  
N-no, sir. I'm fine, Kari smiled weakly, Thank you for asking, sir. She bowed her head in respect.  
  
  
Well, if you're sure, all right... Mr. Tokumitsu looked once more at Kari's trembling frame, and went back into his classroom.  
  
_You are okay Kari, _she thought to herself, _You are going to be fine. _But deep down inside, she wasn't so sure.  
  


Ch.7  


Digi-port open! Kari yelled, pointing her pink digivice at the gate. She felt the familiar rush as she was shrunk and flew into the digi world.  
  


Ch.8  


I wonder what what happen to Kari, Ken-kun, Yolei said around her oboe reed.  
  
I don't know Miya... I saw her at lunch, but that was from across the hall. She didn't look so good, sitting by her locker with her knees folded up and her head on her arms, Ken looked up at Yolei.  
  
Yolei began, but Ken cut her off. As if he had read her mind, Ken said, I was going to go over and talk to her, but the bell rang and I had to run to my locker to grab my clarinet. Didn't you walk to band with her, Miya?  
  
Ya, I did, and she got all staticky and started to disappear. It was like a year ago. Gatomon ran into the computer lab and said Kari's disappeared! T.K. got all panicked and said that he let her down. Davis wanted to go to the digi world, but T.K. said she wasn't there. It was strange, I had never seen T.K. so scared, Yolei shook her head.  
  
That doesn't explain where Kari went though... Ken remarked. Just then, their band teacher, Ms. Kiuchi tapped her stand and the class began.  
  


Ch. 9  


Gatomon! I missed you so much! Kari hugged Gatomon tightly to her chest.  
  
I missed you too, Gatomon kissed Kari on the nose. Finally letting Gatomon go, Kari leaned back against a tree. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, warming Kari's bare shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It feels wonderful to be back in the digi world, and these clothes seem so comfortable, she smoothed out her pink and white shirt.  
  
I was so lonely without you, and the others miss their digimon too. Where's Pa- Kari stopped short, she finished quickly.  
  
To tell the truth, I don't know, Gatomon said, I could take you to Patamon though.  
  
Kari said sharply, I don't want to see anyone who has anything to do with T.K.!  
  
Why not? Gatomon was confused, I thought you liked T.K.  
  
I thought I liked him too, Kari admitted coldly.  
  
What happened?  
  
Kari burst into tears and told Gatomon everything, from the night before, to the letter, to slapping Davis. I thought he loved me. I don't know what happened. Who took T.K. away from me?  
  
Well, who ever it was, I like them as much as I like Myotismon! Gatomon said, trying to cheer Kari up.  
  
Oh, Gatomon, Kari's gloved hand touched the purple tufts on Gatomon's ears, You couldn't hate anyone that much... Miserably, Kari put her head on her arms.  
  
Drip, drip. _Where am I? No, not the dark ocean! I don't want to go! Please I just got gatomon back! _Silence._ Help me!  
  
_The forest was dark, and filled with red eyes and dark shapes. _Gatomon? Anybody? _In the distance Kari could hear the waves crashing. _I don't want to stay here! Help me! Yolei! Tai! Gatomon! I'm so scared..._  
  
Kari! What happened?  
  
The digimon... They're trying to take me away, to be their queen. I'm not going to be able to resist them much longer. Whenever I dream, they try and contact me. I can't tell Tai, he'll think I'm crazy! And T.K... Oh, Gatomon, I'm so scared... Kari rubbed her arms. They were covered in goosebumbs.  
  
Let's go back to the real world, Kari. We can talk at your house. The digital world is too dangerous for you right now, Gatomon looked into Kari's frightened eyes.  
  
Kari stood up, stretching her long legs and smoothing her yellow shorts, Let's go. And together, for the first time in so long, digi-destined and digimon walked through the forest, bathed in the warmth of the sun.


	4. After School

Just so anyone doesn't get mad and sue me, here's the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, in any way, since Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai and some other folks, but I could own it maybe if I bought shares in those companies... Then technically I would own a small piece of Digimon and... Oh, never mind. :P  
  
This fic contains Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Kenyako so if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
_Italics: _Thinking  
: Talking  


  
Ch. 10  


Takeru-kun! Wait up! T.K. turned around to see Mari running towards him, her long auburn hair streaming behind her.  
  
How was your day, Mari-san? Kari almost forgotten, T.K. rubbed Mari's shoulders.  
  
It was good, but it would have been even better if you were there. T.K. stiffened. Kari always said that! T.K. was about to pull away, but Mari looked up at him with her deep blue eyes and he relaxed.  
  
What do you say we go have a milkshake? T.K. suggested.  
  
Sounds good, Mari picked up her courier bag from where she had dropped it, and the pair walked off, Mari's hand in T.K.'s.  
  


Ch. 11  


I don't see why your case should be lighter, Yolei remarked in her blunt manner as Ken and Yolei strolled along the sidewalk. Ken had suggested they carry each other's cases, and Yolei was enjoying it thoroughly.  
  
Ken smiled meekly, I don't know Miyako-san. Just one of life's mysteries, I guess, he shook his head, and slipped his arm around Yolei's waist.  
  
Do you want to go to my family connivence store? We could have a milkshake, my treat, Yolei's brown eyes, large behind her glasses, stared into Ken's thoughtful sapphire ones.  
  
Yolei made a sad puppy dog face, her eyes glittering.  
  
Ken chuckled at Yolei's pathetic expression,   
  
Yolei instantly returned to normal, You're buying! she exclaimed, and ran off giggling.  
  
Ken cried indignantly, and chased after her, shouting empty threats.  
  


Ch. 12  


Kari opened the door of the Kamiya apartment.  
  
Hi Kari, you're home early! Mrs. Kamiya called from the kitchen, I thought you were going to stay out for awhile.  
  
  
Kari replied and walked into her bedroom. Was it only a day ago that she had ran in here, excited about the letter?  
  
  
You can come out now, Gatomon, Kari put her backpack on the floor and Gatomon burst out, gasping.  
  
You should do something with your gym clothes, Kari! Halfheartedly, Kari giggled. She lifted up the indignant cat, and sat on her bed.  
  
I'm exhausted, care to join me in trying to sleep away my troubles? Kari yawned.  
  
Gatomon jumped down from the bed and settled herself in her cat bed. Kari lay down, and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. On her desk, her pink laptop hummed, and her D-terminal lay abandoned, two new messages waiting. _Life's not fair._  
  


Ch. 13  


Hi T.K.! Yolei exclaimed, I didn't think I'd see you here. T.K. twisted around to see Ken and Yolei sit down beside him.  
  
Who's this? Yolei continued, indicating Mari.  
  
T.K. looked confused for a second, but then realized who Yolei was talking about, Oh, this is Mari Usagi. She's working on a project with me. _Yeah, a project!_ Yolei raised her eyebrows, and Ken gave her a dirty look, but he too look skeptically at T.K.  
  
Mari, these are my friends Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji. T.k. either missed Ken and Yolei's disbelief or ignored it.  
  
Yolei smiled in acknowledgment and pulled out a student directory for Odiaba Jr. High. _Usagi, Mari. Older women, eh T.K.?! _She kept that thought to herself and remarked, So you're in Grade 9, Mari. No wonder I haven't met you. Intrigued, Yolei flicked her hair of her eyes, and stared intently at T.K., who was ordering a milkshake. _You're hiding something, Takeru Takaishi, and I'm going to find out what it is._  
  
  
  
Ken tapped her on the shoulder, What flavour-  
  
Yolei cut him off and replied, then went back to staring suspiciously at T.K. _If he's with Mari, then what happened to Kari?_


	5. On MSN Messenger

Just so anyone doesn't get mad and sue me, here's the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, in any way, since Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai and some other folks, but I could own it maybe if I bought shares in those companies... Then technically I would own a small piece of Digimon and... Oh, never mind. :P  
  
This fic contains Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Kenyako so if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
_Italics: _Thinking  
: Talking  
  
In case you don't know, MSN Messenger (MSN) is a very cool private chatroom that my parents won't let me download.  
lol: Laugh out loud  


  
Ch. 14  


Joe couldn't stand it anymore. It was too hot in his cramped room, and whenever he tried to study, molecular biology got elbowed out his mind and replaced by an image of his girlfriend. _Ugh._ Joe slammed his textbook shut and started up his laptop, white with teal accents.  
  
  
Finally sick of playing trigonometry trivia, Izzy closed Internet Explorer and started up Messenger. He logged in, then clicked on Dr. Joe'.  
  
  
Jun whined, I wanna use the computer! Davis stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
Tough luck princess. He logged into Jun's MSN account, and sent some nasty messages to her friends. Before they could get suspicious, he signed out, and signed back on in his account. the blue Pineapple computer whirred as he typed.  
  
All 4 U Kari says: hey guys  
  
Dr. Joe says: Hi Davis  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: we're gonna wait for awhile before we get talking.  
  
All 4 U Kari says: k.  
  
  
Matt put away his guitar and waded through the junk on his floor to his blue laptop. Opening MSN Messenger, he ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration when he saw Mimi wasn't on. Somewhat sulkily he clicked on All 4 U Kari'.  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: hey  
  
All 4 U Kari says: wassup?  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: nothin much  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: hi Matt  
  
Dr. Joe says: How's life?  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: whatever, let's talk lata, k?  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: sure...  
  
All 4 U Kari says: somebody has a bug up their butt  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: i'm still here you know!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: oops, sorry  
  
  
I am sooooo exhausted! Mimi kicked off her shoes and flopped on the hotel bed, Tokyo has great shopping, but the stores are so far apart!! taking her green laptop from it's case, she plugged it in, and set it on the pillow. While it started up, she massaged her aching feet.  
  
After it was ready, she opened MSN Messenger and clicked on :P 2 Cool 4 U :P'  
  
Call Me Princess says: hey Yama  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: hey  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: hi Mimi, how was shopping?  
  
Call Me Princess says: it was great! i got tons of stuff, but my feet are killing me!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: lol  
  
Call Me Princess says: davis?  
  
All 4 U Kari says: yup.  
  
Dr. Joe says: sorry. i just had to find my chemistry textbook so i could pretend i was studying if my dad came in! hi Mimi.  
  
Call Me Princess says: lol. how's life Joe?  
  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: if you're just going to ignore me, let's wait for Tai! k?  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: sounds good, since you're ignoring me too!  
  
Call Me Princess says: sorry.  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: it's okay Mimi.  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: yeah.  
  
  
Sora hung her tennis racquet on a hook behind her door, and at the same time turned on her red Pineapple laptop.  
  
Full of energy after winning three tennis matches in a row, Sora couldn't wait to talk to Tai on MSN. While her computer started up, she changed out of her white clothes and into a pair of jeans and a red Circle T-shirt.  
  
Sora muttered as her computer gave a satisfied chime and MSN Messenger appeared on the screen. There was Matt, Mimi, Davis, Joe, and Izzy, but no Tai.  
  
She uttered a cry of frustration, Honestly Tai, you said you'd phone me last week, and the only time you're on MSN is 9:00 at night! Still, I love you...  
  
With a little sigh, she clicked on Call Me Princess'. The clatter of her rapid typing was muffled by the flowers that filled the room.  
  
Still Waitin' 4 Ur Call says: hey everybody. has Tai been on yet?  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: no, not yet. sorry Sora.   
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: I think his soccer practise is almost over. he'll be home soon i think.  
  
Still Waitin' 4 Ur Call says: you're right Matt. thankees.  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: no problemo  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: how was everybody's day?  
  
Dr. Joe says: pretty good. school was actually quite interesting!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: only Joe... Kari wasn't at school in the morning, and in band she slapped me.  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: oh.  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: does anybody else think this is pointless? I have homework to do, but I'll be right by the computer, don't worry (Mimi)  
  
Call Me Princess says: ha ha. very funny Matt. I have to cut tags off my new stuff, but I'll leave MSN open. don't worry (Matt)  
  
Still Waitin' 4 Ur Call says: I don't feel like chattin right now, but I'll stick around.  
  
All 4 U Kari says: me 2  
  
  
Tai ran in the door of the Kamiya apartment. Hi Mom! he called and raced down the hallway. As he passed Kari's room, she moaned and buried her head in her pillow before going back to sleep.  
  
After Sora had stopped talking on MSN, she had sent Tai a nasty message from her D-terminal. Tai had received it in the locker room, and now he was panicking. _I hope she's not mad at me!_  
  
Running into his room, and promptly tripped on a pile of dirty clothes, Tai hastily turned on the orange computer sitting on his desk.  
  
He gave the hardrive (or what he thought was the hardrive, but was actually the leg of his desk) a good kick to help it start up quicker, and found that this caused his foot a considerable amount of pain.  
  
While hopping around on one foot, Tai managed to empty his gym bag into his dirty clothes basket (the floor). By the time his toes had stopped throbbing, his computer had started up, and MSN was on the screen.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Tai clicked on Still Waitin' 4 Ur Call'  
  
I'm (Sora's) #1 (guy)! says: i'm sorry babe.  
  
Still Waitin' 4 Ur Call says: tai? u got my message?! I'll be right back! I have to change my screen name!  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: okay, i'm back  
  
Dr. Joe says: hey Tai. i was looking at you conversation with Sora, and I can sum it up in one word: temperamental  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: and that's the latest comment from the desk of Dr. Joe Kido!  
  
Call Me Princess says: Izzy!  
Prodigious Izzy says: what?! It's true!  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: lol. he's right Mimi.  
  
I'm (Sora's) #1 (Guy) says: who's temperamental?! not me?!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: of course not, Tai! :smirks:  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: CAN WE MOVE ON?!?!  
  
I'm (Sora's) #1 (Guy) says: of course  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: _thank you_  
  
Dr. Joe says:  
  
  
Hi everybody! Yolei flung open the door of her family apartment. She kicked off her sneakers, (remarkably not knocking anything over) and ran into the main living area.  
  
Seeing her sister heading for the computer, she sprinted past her, pausing only to stick out her tongue.  
  
Mina saw this , and let out a blood-curdling shriek.  
  
Come back here, you- She stopped short.  
  
Yet another Inoue child (a boy this time) suggested from the couch, his eyes glittering behind large glasses.  
  
That's it! You witch! Mina finished.  
  
Sorry, hun. I got here first, Yolei smirked. She started up the red computer, emphasizing each movement to make her sister jealous.  
  
Yolei! Stop it! Mina yelled, earning a glare from Mrs. Inoue.  
  
Very well, her job done, Yolei reclined in the well cushioned chair.  
  
  
Ken stood behind the yellow line as the subway train roared up. A voice declared Odiaba Station, over the intercom as the doors of the train swung open.  
  
Ken stepped aboard lugging his heavy back pack on one shoulder. Finding an empty seat in the crowded car was a task, but there was one near the back. He sat down and prepared himself for the long ride back to Tamachi.  
Getting into the rocking rhythm of the subway, Ken took his graphite laptop out of the case in his backpack. He plugged in his portable modem and started up the computer.  
  
It chimed merrily when it was finished. With a press of a single button, he was logged into MSN Messenger and a chat window was open.  
  
In his conservative manner, he scrolled up to the top of the window, and read the conversation from the beginning. He figured out a remark, then, his fingers flying over the keys, he typed:  
  
Ken-kun says: are u guys having fun? I read your entire conversation from the beginning.  
  
Dr. Joe says: oh, really?! heh heh...  
  
Ken-kun says: yes. how's your love life Sora?  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: It's fine, now at least. :cough: Tai :cough:  
  
I'm (Sora's) #1 (Guy) says: urp. heh heh.  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: Ken-kun? Where are you?  
  
Ken-kun says: on the subway.  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: how do you type while the train's moving?! That's hard!  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: Ken-kun can do anything!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: gack! mush!  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: so what if it is? I bet u wish that Kari would say that to you!  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: burn! she got you there, Davis!  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: be nice, you guys!  
  
Call Me Princess says: Sora's right, but still! lol!  
  
  
T.K. delicately touched the spot where Mari had kissed him. It was still sticky with lip gloss. _I wish Kari wore- You've got to stop thinking about her! You know it's over. Maybe MSN will take my mind off her..._   
  
He turned on his deep green computer, and spun around in his desk chair while it set up. Images of Kari flooded his head. _The dark ocean, feeling the darkness approaching, taking pictures with her faithful camera... Stop! I can't bear it any more!_  
  
Just then, his computer chimed, and he pushed the images to the back of his head, But they still haunted him.  
  
*All Star* says: hi.  
  
Ken-kun says: hello.  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: hey little bro!  
  
*All Star* says: how's the practicing going?  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: it's cool.  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: hey T.K. you were pretty quiet in band class. any reason in particular?  
  
*All Star* says: I wasn't feeling well.  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: oh. okay,  
  
Mrs. Mimi Ishida! says: I changed my screen name! do you like it? (Yama)  
  
All 4 U Kari says: don't start that again!  
  
*All Star* says: I see u _still_ haven't given up on Kari. i doubt you'll win her back after what you said to her today.  
  
All 4 U Kari says: oh. hi T.A.  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: what did you say Davis?  
  
All 4 U Kari says: nothing important...  
  
*All Star* says: ha! that's a good one!  
  
I'm (Sora's) #1 (Guy) says: I'll be right back. T.K., Davis, don't kill each other while I'm gone.  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: don't worry Tai.  
  
I'm (Sora's) #1 (Guy) says: I'm not worried.  
  
Dr. Joe says: ???  
  
Mrs. Jun Ishida! says: hi Matt!  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: gaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Mrs. Jun Ishida! says: are you okay Yama-kun?!  
  
Mrs. Mimi Ishida! says: back off Jun! he's mine!  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: I thought she didn't like me anyway... DAVIS!!!!!!!!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: I thought she liked Joe's brother Jim.  
  
Dr. Joe says: WHAT?!?!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: don't hurt me. please! :whimper:  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: I love you Matt! :cough:  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: he's so dreamy!  
  
*All Star* says: oh Matt! what's your secret? how do you get all these ladies?!  
  
Ken-kun says: :cough: :snicker: :cough:  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: stop it you guys! you're not helping! Davis! I' going to come over there and deck you!  
  
All 4 U Kari says: urp.  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says:hey, wait a second! where's Tai? he would have had some inappropriate comment for Matt by now...  
  
Mrs. Jun Ishida! says: GOTCHA! this isn't really Jun!  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: just someone with a similar hairdo?  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: TAI! I'M GOING TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND...  
  
The Author ; ) says: I'm trying to keep this G-rated. Watch it Matt.  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: sure, spoil all my fun. _Anyways..._ I'M GOING TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND FLICK YOU!!!  
  
Mrs. Mimi Ishida says: what?  
  
*All Star* says: nice one Matt.  
  
:P 2 Cool 4 U :P says: SHUT UP!!  
  
  
Something woke Kari up very suddenly. Perhaps it was Tai's uncontrolled snickering. it was more likely a cold, clammy hand on her arm. _One of Them touched me. Angewomon wasn't there to save me this time. _  
  
A wave of nausea broke over her and Kari doubled over, clutching her stomach. When she recovered, she shook Gatomon gently awake and told her what had happened.  
  
The expression of pure fury on her cat digimon's face was enough to keep Kari fighting for a little while longer. Gatomon would be there to protect her.  
  
To take her mind off the creature, Kari turned on her pink laptop computer. Still ignoring her D-terminal, she found an aspirin while her computer set up.  
  
Finally MSN Messenger popped up. Kari clicked on Ken + Miya = Perfecto!' She started to type, but she noticed one of the email addresses in the top of the window and tensed._ T.K._  
  
Her message to Yolei forgotten, Kari watched, her anger mounting as the conversation progressed. _He doesn't care about what he did to me!_ She snapped.  
  
Broken Angel says: I HATE YOU TAKERU TAKAISHI!  
  
**Broken Angel has left the conversation.**  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: what  
  
Ken-kun says: was  
  
All 4 U Kari says: that?  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: she would never...  
  
Dr. Joe says: EVER!  
  
Tai's My Luv Cliche says: say that if something hadn't happened between them... but...  
  
Mrs. Mimi Ishida says: ...what happened?  
  
Ken-kun says: I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. my stop's next.  
  
Ken + Miya = Perfecto! says: it's okay Ken. don't worry.  
  
**Ken-kun has left the conversation.**  
  
*All Star* says: she never calls me Takeru.  
  
Mrs. Jun Ishida! says: what did you do to Kari?!  
  
*All Star* says: everything.  
  
***All Star* has left the conversation.**  
  
Prodigious Izzy says: Tai? You might want to change your screen name now.  
  
Mrs. Jun Ishida! says: thanx Izzy. Matt! I'm going to track down your kd brother and...  
  
The Author ; ) says: Tai...  
  
**Mrs. Jun Ishida has left the conversation.**  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


a/n: Okay, that's the fourth part of my little story, and I need your opinions: First, Ken needs a new screen name for MSN! What should it be? Second, do you think I should call this story Thank You' instead of Missing You'? You'll see why in the next chapter.


	6. The darkness that plagues the light...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything related to Digimon, such as merchandise and/or the movie. If I did own Digimon, I would have totally made it a Takari ending!!! Please don't get mad and sue me: I'm already broke enough as it is.  
  
This story contains Takari, Mimato, Kenyako, and Taiora. If you don't like these couples, then please don't read this story!  
  
: speaking  
_Italics_: talking  
  


Ch.18  


Thorough her tears, Kari vaguely heard Tai stomp down the hallway and out the door.  
  


Ch.19  


T.K., you have no idea. Tai and T.K. were in the park. T.K. was leaning against a wall, and Tai was pacing angrily.  
  
I always thought you were perfect for Kari. You were so sensitive to her needs, Tai paused ominously, then continued pacing, Then you dumped her for this Mari' girl.  
  
T.K. hung his head.  
  
Do you know what she did after she read your letter? without waiting for an answer, Tai continued, She screamed. She just stood there and screamed. Then she ran. I tried to stop her, but she yelled at me. She **never** does that. I have no idea what happened after that, but when I left to find you, she was sobbing.  
  
T.K. slid slowly down the wall, coming to rest with his head in his hands.  
  
Oh, no. What have I done? he moaned, Tai sat down beside him, and put his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.  
  
You need to talk to her, Tai said, sympathetically, but firmly.  
  
I know, but I'm scared.  
  


Ch.20  


I never thought you were a fool  
But darling look at you  
You gotta stand up straight  
Carry your own weight  
These tears are going nowhere baby  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
  
I will not forsake  
The colours that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
  
I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see  
  
And you are such a fool  
To worry like you do-'  
_(Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of- U2)  
  
_Kari turned off her Discman and lay on her lower bunk, staring up at the underside of the mattress above.  
  
It seemed like the lyrics of that song were directed at her. Maybe they were. All Kari knew was that sometime she would have to get over T.K. Maybe not right now, but she would.  
  
Then all Kari's resolve disintegrated when she thought of the lyrics of another song. She rolled over and cried, less than the last time, but still with heart wrenching sobs.  
  


Ch.21  


Cody sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought. _I could feel the connection between Ken and Yolei at the soccer game._ He speared a roll of sushi with a chopstick and popped it in his mouth. _That same connection was there between Matt and Mimi, and at the Inoue connivence store, it was there again between Tai and Sora. It's usually there between T.K. and Kari, but last night it was one-sided, only coming from Kari. I wonder what is happening..._  
  
Cody sat and pondered this for awhile, but after a bit, he realized that this problem was too big for him and some sushi rolls. He needed his grandfather._ And some prune juice._  
  


Ch.22  


_No! Stop!_ Kari's breath came in short gasps, making her feel light-headed and sick. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead as the creatures crowded around her.  
  
What do you want from me?! she screamed, her panic increasing.  
  
The response from the creatures was spoken in a monotone, We want you to be our queen, to lead us in our fight against our undersea master.  
  
Slightly calmer, Kari asked, But why me? There are hundreds of other digi-destined, and billions of other kids in the world! Why me?  
  
The darkness is strong in you, stronger than it is in anyone else.  
  
Kari gasped as a creature stepped forward and continued, Your crest of light is the only thing that stops the darkness from consuming you completely. The creature slowly faded away, the glow from their eyes dimming gradually until it disappeared entirely.  
  
Kari clutched her head as fear took hold. She was alone, lost in a calm sea of glittering water, and nobody was there to save her.  
  


Ch.23  


My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad...'  
_(Thank You- Dido)_  
  
The rest of the song was lost on T.K., as he suddenly realized: _I meant the world to Kari! Everything in that song applies to us! Mari is beautiful, but hope can't it exist without light!_ How could I have been so stupid?!  
  
What's wrong T.K.? Mari's voice shattered T.K.'s train of thought as he realized he had spoken that last sentence out loud.  
  
Oh, nothing. What time is it? 7:30? Wow! I promised Mom I'd be home by 7:45! Sorry, gotta go! Bye! T.K. hurriedly gathered up his stuff, apologizing over and over again.  
  
Bye T.K. Mari called to his back as he ran out the door of the Asagi residence. _Doesn't he live next door?_  
  


Ch.24  


Shivering, Kari pulled herself together. _The digimon, they were so close. I can't fight them alone anymore._  
  
Putting on a sweater, Kari walked into the kitchen. Tai was out and her parents were watching TV, so it was quiet. She picked up the phone and dialled Ken's number.  
  
Hello, this is Kari. May I please talk to Ken?... Of course... I will... Thank you. While Ken came to the phone, Kari sat down on the cool kitchen floor.  
  
Hi Ken... I really need to talk to you... The digimon, they're trying to take me to the dark world... They're so close, I'm not going to be able to hold the off much longer... Okay, thanks... I'll meet you in the park. Bye. Kari hung up.  
  
Mom, Dad! I'm going to the park! I'll be back by 8:30! Before either of them could protest, Kari had slipped on her sneakers and was out the door of the apartment.  
  


Ch.25  


You've been there, you know what it's like, Kari said, her eyes dark hollows in her pale face, The others don't understand, except for T.K. she said this last word with such contempt that Ken was taken aback.  
  
I don't know what to say, Kari. I've been to the dark world before, but it was usually voluntary. That part about the darkness being strongest in you, even stronger than it is in me... That doesn't make sense... You have the crest of light, Ken rubbed his forehead in confusion.  
  
There's nobody to stop me from giving myself up to them. That's what scares me. I'm not strong like tai, and I don't have hope like T.K. again Kari spat out this last owrd, If I gave myself up, then I would have to fight them anymore.  
  
You can't do that Kari! Everybody needs you, no matter what you think! Please, don't give up...  
  
I'll try and resist, I'll try very hard.  
  
I believe in you, Ken hugged Kari quickly and tried to pull back, but Kari wouldn't let go for a long time.  
  
Thank you, she whispered over his shoulder.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Deeper, isn't it? I like it... The darkness that plagues the light... :smiles: Review please!


	7. Interoggation

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form, so leave me alone. :winks: Just kidding. It belongs to Toei and Bandai I think (lucky peoples),a nd they are evil because they didn't make 02 a Takari ending! No offense to Toei or Bandai. :smiles: R&R!  
  


Ch.25  


Yolei tapped her pencil against the metal leg of her desk. _It has to be lunch time now..._ The analog clock above the black board said 11:48. _Argh!_  
  
Across the aisle from Yolei, the history of North America was going in one of Kari's ears, and out the other. She started to tap her foot repeatedly.  
  
Down the hallway, Ken's math teacher was trying to teach algebra to an extremely distracted class. The person to Ken's right was playing a video game under his desk, and the girl to his left was more interested in painting her fingernails._ If you can't beat em, join em._ Ken pulled out his D-terminal and started a message to Cody.  
  
T.K. was sitting by his locker in the upper hallway trying to get some homework done. Spares were not the highlight of his day, since he never had much to do. _11:53..._  
  
Cody had **another** science test, but he was already finished so he was much less irritable than he was last science class Ha pressed reply on his D-terminal after reading Ken's message.  
  
Hello Ken,  
Are you as bored as I am? In response to your comment on Kari and T.K., yes, I have noticed that something seems to have happened between them. I think we should have a meeting in the courtyard at lunch. Please send a message to the others... Thank you.  
  
Cody'  
  


Ch.26  


Hey Ken, I got your message. With her backpack filled with books and her steps merely shuffles, Kari was a perfect example of exhaustion.  
  
Hello Kari. Did you get a good sleep last night? You looked like you need one badly, Ken commented.  
  
Sleep does not come close to describing the hours between 10:30 last night and 7:30 this morning. Nightmare is more fitting, Kari's eyes grew wide and scared, The dreams are getting worse, Ken.  
  
Oh, Kari. _She looks terrible. Obviously what we're going to do isn't going to help much,_ Come over here, we have something we need to discuss.  
  
Ken led kari around the corner,a nd she recoiled in shock when she saw Davis, Cody and Yolei lined up in a neat horizontal row in front of T.K. Ken joined the row and motioned for Kari to stand off to the side.  
  
Davis cleared his throat and the interrogation began.  
  
Why did you punch me?  
  
T.K. looked nervous, I didn't want you to talk to Kari like that. It might have hurt her.  
  
I suppose what you did to Kari didn't hurt her then, Cody said sarcastically.  
  
Kari, why did you slap me? Davis asked.  
  
I don't want to talk about this. In fact, I'm leaving right now, Kari turned on her heel and started to walk away.  
  
Stay here Kari, just a little bit longer, Ken pleaded.  
  
Who precisely is this _Mari _ person anyway? Yolei questioned loftily.  
  
She lives next door. I met her about a month ago, T.K. replied cautiously.  
  
But not cautiously enough. What?! That long ago?! Kari was livid, That does it guys, I'm leaving! Again she started to walk away, but she was stopped by Davis's hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kari shook it off, and snapped, Davis stared at his hand in awe, and received a warning poke from Cody's stick.  
  
Okay, okay!  
  
With each question, Kari's anger decreased and was replaced by a deep hurt, Why are you making me listen to this? Why? It's bad enough already, you don't have to make it worse! Kari burst into tears and ran.  
  
Yolei turned, vulture like, back to T.K.,who was cowering against a wall, None of this would have happened if you hadn't dumped her! Davis, Cody, and Ken lined up behind her.  
  
T.K., you _idiot!_ Yolei slapped him hard across the face. She stalked off, her long hair flying out behind her.  
  
Davis stepped up next and punched T.K. in the cheek. If you think what I've done to Kari in the past is bad, then you need your head worked on! He stomped away.  
  
Cody tapped a long stick against the ground indescivily, T.K., I just want you know that, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't do this, but I admire kari, and I'm disappointed that you chose to hurt her. Cody simply walked away, knowing that his words hurt more than a punch or a slap.  
  
Next it was Ken's turn. T.K. held up his hands to sheild himself from the blow he thought was coming. But it never came.  
  
T.K., you really need to talk to her. She's really scared right now, T.K. looked up as Ken continued,The dark monsters, they want to take her to their world.  
  
Oh, no... Not again... Not now! T.K. moaned.  
  
Now T.K.. But this time it's worse. She doesn't have your hope to protect her. She needs you T.K.. Be brave and talk to her, tell her how you feel! Ken pleaded.  
  
Oh, I feel so bad...  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Finally, another chapter typed up! What do you think? Review pleeeeease!


	8. Surrender

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would have made it a Takari ending. :sobs: How could they?! Any ways... R&R pleeeeease!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking or a flashback  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.27  


I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to feel happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin  
Then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to feel happy again'  
_(Honestly OK- Dido)_  
  
Kari turned off her CD player and closed her eyes. _Why me? Why now?_ An image of the dark ocean started to form, and she quickly open her eyes again. _Oh..._  
  


Ch.28  


T.K. slowly walked along the upper corridor. He paused to look out the window and saw Kari's forlorn figure walking towards the beach, I guess now is a good time, he whispered to himself, and turned towards the stairs.  
  
Kari's disappeared! _Gatomon appeared in the doorway, panting. He knew exactly what had happened. The others wanted to go to the digital world, but he knew she wasn't there...  
  
Kari's red backpack lying on the pavement. Calling and calling. Her image, those monsters...  
  
_T.K.'s eyes widened in horror, The beach! he yelled, and ran wildly after Kari.  
  


Ch.29  


_Goodbye, cruel world._ Kari's outline flickered rapidly. _I'm going somewhere that can appreciate the darkness inside of me..._  
  


Ch.30  


T.K. arrived at the beach, panting. But it was too late. All that remained of Kari was her backpack, lying abandoned in the sand.  
  


Ch.31  


Did you see her face?! Even though he was small compared to the others, Cody looked ferocious, Why did you keep going, even after she asked you to stop? You're just as bad as T.K.!  
  
Whoa, calm down Cody, Davis held up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
I thought you liked her, Davis, Cody remarked, every syllable dripping with contempt, I guess I was wrong.  
  
Yolei pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Well Cody, I agree that we were very insensitive towards Kari, however, you were doing the same things we were.  
  
That's true... Cody paused awkwardly, and a long silence followed.  
  
Quite suddenly, the silence was broken bby T.K.. Sobbing from panic and exhaustion, he ran into the group, She's gone!  
  
Davis's hands clenched into fists, then fell linp to his sides. Yolei's fingers flew to her mouth in horror. Cody just shook his head sadly.  
  
She gave up, Ken was close to tears, She promised me she wouldn't...  
  
Slowly, Yolei said, One of us, has to go and bring her back.  
  
Davis and Ken volunteered instantly, but T.K. shook his head, No. This is all my fault, so it's my job to bring her back.  



	9. Rescue...

Disclaimer: I still do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I'm just obsessed with it, that's all. This story contains Takari, so please, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.32  


_Maybe coming here was a big mistake... _ Kari turned towards the Scubamon who were chanting her name. _Or maybe it wasn't..._  
  
Um, you guys? The Scubamon looked up at the sound of Kari's voice, What do you want me to do?  
  
You must lead us, Queen Kari, the Scubamon replied in unison, But first you must become one with us...  
  


Ch.33  


Kari! I need your light to digivolve! _Gatomon cried desperately as the huge digimon advanced.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, Kari turned to Gatomon,_ I don't have any light left. It's all been taken away._  
  
A roar filled the air as the digimon attacked, launching a massive blast.  
  
The last thing Gatomon's blue eyes saw before they closed was Kari's battered body falling in slow motion to the ground, having taken most of the attack.  
  
And there they lay, digi-destined and digimon, victims of the darkness.  
  
_

Ch.34  


Once he was away from the group, T.K. sat down very hard and very fast. A million ideas were whirling through his head, and none of them made a whole lot of sense.  
  
After calming down, T.K. did the first logical thing that came to mind. He pulled out his D-terminal and typed:  
  
Tai, I have something terrible to tell you. Kari's gone to the dark world. i know you've probably never heard anything about this, but I'll tell you one thing right now: Kari is in grave danger.  
T.K.'  
  
Seconds later, he got a reply:  
  
Let's get one thing straight right now, Takaishi. If anyone, or any**thing** harms one hair on my little sister's head, you will find yourself in a lot of pain. Got it? Good. Where the heck are you? I'm coming, and we're gonna bring Kari back, no matter what.  
Tai.'  
  
T.K. shook his head. _Typical Tai._  
  
Tai, I'm currently sitting on the bench outside Odiaba Jr. High, directly across from the beach. Come quickly, please. If we're no fast enough, we might be too late.  
T.K.'  
  
T.K. though long and hard about what he had just typed, and panic overtook him as the gravity of the situation started to sink in.  
  


Ch.35  


Kari swallowed, trying to keep herself under control, So that's all I have to do? Swim in the dark ocean?  
  
Yes, Queen Kari, the Scubamon replied, That is all.  
  
Then that's what I'll do, even as Kari said this, doubts flickered through her mind, images of her friends and family. _No,_ she decided,_ they didn't care enough to save me, so they will face the consequences..._  
  
Trembling slightly in her familiar digi world clothes, Kari walked across the beach.  
  
Somewhere, a baby was being born, somewhere, somebody was dying. But Kari didn't care. The dark ocean would wash away all her troubles.  
  


Ch.36  


Well that's just fine and dandy T.K., Tai said sarcastically, How the heck do we get there?!  
  
How the heck do **I** get there, T.K. corrected, This is all my fault, so it's my job to fix things up.  
  
Tai and Gatomon looked skeptical, Are you sure, T.K.? Gatomon questioned, She's not exactly going to be pleased to see you.  
  
I'm sure, T.K. reassured her.  
  
Now that that's been cleared up, Tai plastered a fake smile on his face, How the heck do **you **get there?  
  
Tai has a point, T.K., Gatomon said calmly, Last time, we were transported to the dark world because she called for us. She wants to give herself up, so that's not going to happen this time.  
  
T.K. looked thoughtful, But maybe, if I wished... If I wished with all my heart that I could be there, then...  
  
You would be there, Gatomon finished, Yes, that might work... The magic of the other worlds does work that way, Gatomon looked at Tai sharply, I know you're her brother, but you can't help us now.  
  
Tai protested, I have to!  
  
No, Tai, T.K. agreed with Gatomon, You've done all you can here. now your job is to alert the others, and explain to them what has happened. Please...  
  
I guess, Tai said sulkily.  
  
Thanks Tai, T.K. comforted him.  
  


Ch.37  


_The water... It's so cold..._ Kari stopped, ankle deep in the glittering sea._ It should be this way, it wasn't before..._ Something brushed her foot and she shrieked and leapt out of the water._ I'm not even wet..._  
  
Queen Kari, what is wrong? a Scubamon questioned.  
  
Why- Why is the water so cold? Kari was frightened.  
  
It is welcoming you, the Scubamon replied, It is adjusting to the temperature of your soul.  
  
_Oh God, help!_ Kari was petrified._ What he says, it isn't true! Is it?_  
  


Ch.38  


T.K. took off his hat and held it to his chest. _ I wish, with all my heart, that I could be with Kari right now. Please grant my wish..._  
  
Gatomon clasped her paws together. _I wish that I could be-_  
  
Before Gatomon could finish her wish, a portal opened. Both T.K. and Gatomon leapt into it. but before the could do anything, they were sucked in two different directions.  
  
gatomon called, her voice faint in the gateway, I'm going to the digital world! Save kari for me, please...  
  
T.K. gulped._ It's all up to me now._  
  


Ch.39  


Please Queen Kari. you must swim, the Scubamon directed.  
  
_Is it really worth it? Do I really want to?_ Kari thought about the past two days._ Yes...  
_  
Slowly, Kari waded into the water. It didn't seem so cold anymore.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: How was that? I got rid of Gatomon so she wouldn't interrupt the Takari in the next chapter!


	10. "I missed you."

Missing You's last disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, form. I still want the movie, since 02 is my favourite season and is not on TV any more. :sobs: Kari! This story, and this chapter in particular, contains Takari, so please do not read if you do not like. Review please!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.40  


T.K. landed, crouched down on a boulder. In the distance he could see Kari's figurem waist deep in water, the were digimon grouped at the water's edge. _Scubamon,_ a voice in his head told him.  
  
They were saying something, encouraging Kari. Instinctivly, he crept forward to her better.  
  
That's it, Queen Kari. Keep going..._ Queen Kari?_  
  
Just submerge your entire body. Then you'll be one with us..._ One with us? Not...  
_  
Kari, no! T.K. screamed, running forward.  
  
At the sound of T.K.'s voice, Kari lost her concentration and turned around, mildly surprised. When she saw who had called her name, her surprise turned into shock, then disgust.  
  
Takeru Takaishi, she spat, What are you doing here? Come to apologize perhaps? Well, you know what? It's too late. You screwed up, so it's time for you to pay.  
  
Please, kari! T.K. pushed thorugh the crowd of Scubamon and into the water. Kari was up to her shoulders in the icy, shimmering sea.  
  
Desperatly, T.K. sloshed thorugh the water as fst as he could. Kari was up to her chin now. He took longer strides. Now Kari was up to her ears.  
  
T.K. leapt forward and gathered her up in his arms.  
  
As Kari kicked and scratched, T.K. did the first thing that came into his mind. He started to sing.   
  
'My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all, Slowly, Kari stopped fighting, And even if I could, it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.'  
  
Kari felt a tear fall onto her shoulder. She looked up into T.K.'s tear-filled eyes and saw deep into his soul. She sw that, no matter what happened, he would always love her. She saw that all he wanted was for her to be safe. So Kari started to sing.  
  
'I want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life. Oh, just to be with you, is having the best day of my life.'  
  
After she finished, Kari and T.K. looked at each other for a long time. Then T.K. carried her back to shore.  
  
But, Queen Kari! the Scubamon protested, You were-  
  
T.K. interrupted, gently setting Kari down, You've done enough damage already. Go bac to where you came from, sensing the Scubamon's hesistation, T.K. prompted them,   
  
The Scubamon backed slowly into the water, gradually becoming siloheuttes with glowing red eyes. Kari could her them murmering,  
  
We were so close... Next time we'll get her... Kari watched them disappear into the mist until she delt T.K.'s hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Come on, T.K., Kari said, I want to go home.  
  
Good idea. But first... T.K. pulled Kari close to him, and felt her relax in his arms.  
  
Kari put her arms around T.K.'s shoulders, drawing him down to her, so she could wishper, I missed you.  
  


THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: I can't believe I finally finished this fic! I've been working on it since last October, and it's finally done! Was the ending good? I like it... I didn't want to put this n the disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter because it would spoil the plot, but the song Kari and T.K. were singing is called Thank You and it's by Dido.  
  
I'd like to thank my friends Yasashii and digi-angel for providing me with feed-back, encouragement, and ideas througout the writing of this fic. I'd also like to thank all the people who reviewed this fic, since you inspired me to finish it and type it up! Thanks a million guys!


End file.
